narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suno
Suno was an orphan and rogue nin from kirigakure, he was trained as a shinobi under Mangetsu Hozuki with whome he partnered and became a rogue nin, only moving to konoha for the chunin and later jonin exams before his masters death. Background Suno was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war. Suno's father and mother were simple farmers, and they lived a peaceful life. They loved each other, and were kind to their child. Unfortunately, this would all change. Suno's mother was a wielder of a kekkei genkai: Ice Release. She hid this fact from her husband, hoping that the love and peace that was shared in their small family would last forever. One day, Suno discovered the ability to manipulate water. Amazed by this, Haku proudly showed this to his mother, who was horrified by what she saw. She harshly scolded and slapped Suno for displaying his ability, though she tearfully apologized to him afterwards. Unbeknownst to them, Suno's father had seen everything from the shadows. When Suno's father discovered that his wife and child possessed a kekkei genkai, he assembled a small mob of villagers. With tears flowing down his eyes, he killed his wife. He then attempted to kill Suno. But before he could, Suno used his Ice Release to create several large ice spikes to kill his father and the rest of the mob. Orphaned, Suno became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. In time, he was confronted by Mangetsu Hozuki, a man who had "the same eyes" as him. Mangetsu later asked Suno to become his "weapon," which meant to become a dedicated shinobi for Mangetsu. Suno readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave him, and devoting his life to becoming the ultimate tool for Mangetsu to use. Mangetsu then trained Suno in the ways of the shinobi, as well as every fighting technique that he knew. Personality Suno was a good-hearted, compliant, and eager shinobi, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle, and incredible abilities, Suno disliked needing to kill others in his role as a tool, and avoided doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Suno did all that he could to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further, as he did to Sasuke during their battle. Before he met Mangetsu , he suffered from a belief that he was unnecessary, and served Mangetsu because he wanted to feel useful. Appearance Suno was a young man with an androgynous appearance and was even viewed as being beautiful by Naruto, who exclaimed that he was "prettier than Sakura", even after he informed him that he was male. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. Abilities Physical prowess One of Suno's defining battle-traits was his sheer speed. He was very fast with his attacks, such that Sasuke could not follow his actions until he had reawakened his Sharingan. Upon that moment, Mangetsu was shocked that Suno would actually lose to Sasuke in terms of speed. His speed is so tremendous that he was able to quickly close the gap between Zōri and Waraji and take their swords from them before either of them realised what had happened. His speed increased to incredible levels using his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, making it appear like he was in all the mirrors at once at one point while he was just travelling in between them at extraordinary speeds. It was such that he could launch several senbon from all the mirrors, looking like he was literally in all of them. Not unlike Mangetsu, Suno was highly proficient with the Silent Killing, able to effectively strike down enemies within zero visibility, in some cases in perfect unison with his teacher. As he would fight mainly with senbon from a distance, suno showed dangerous accuracy, able to effectively hit any key body points of his choosing to instantly kill or sedate a target. As shown in a few circumstances Suno was also quite strong, such as being able to carry Mangetsu's body a safe distance without losing speed and breaking Gatō's arm by simply tightening his grip around it. Suno had noticeable taijutsu skill, able to effectively block a kick from Might Guy and Rock Lee in unison. Suno also had the ability to perform hand seals with only one hand, a skill that amazed even Kakashi. Nature transformation Suno's most noticeable power was the utilization of water and wind nature manipulations to create Ice Release. His power over ice granted him special techniques, like the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Haku could travel between and attack from, even if his opponent is in the sky. During his flashbacks of his youth in the anime, Suno was shown to release large spikes made of ice when he was about to be killed by his father. Defensively, he could create an ice dome that is capable of blocking multiple explosive tags at once. Furthermore, it has been implied that Suno could affect the weather, causing localized snowfall. He could also use his two elements individually, such as his Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which would use his water nature to concentrate the surrounding water into needles to attack enemies from all angles. Intelligence Suno possessed a very detailed knowledge of human physiology, thanks to Zabuza's former Anbu training. His knowledge was great enough that he could disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. Suno was also very keen-minded, as he had been shown to have great observational and analytical abilities, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. Suno also knew a lot about herbalism, as he often collected plants to use for medical purposes.